


The Fox and the Corgi

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, It was 5 am, M/M, MinRon - Freeform, Smut, hybrid smut, pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: Baekho likes to take in strays.I suck at summaries, enjoy a hybrid-au!!





	The Fox and the Corgi

Hybrids always had a hard time fitting in when the rest of the world refused to believe they exist. 

 

So naturally, they hid. It was in their instincts to run from the ones who wanted a hybrid  _ pet. _ They more than often found that the humans who would be nice to them would gather up hybrids one after one and lock them up in their homes as toys. Not once has Aron found a human who treated him as an equal, much less as anything other than a sex toy. 

 

Plus, Aron was a man. A man's man, through and through. He liked chasing the female hybrids whenever he actually found any that weren't already being sold off by humans. The fact that Aron was a Corgi Hybrid, Class A, (a purebred something he found valuable, thank you very much) meant he had to be extremely careful around humans. 

 

He didn't really have too much of a hard time fitting in with the humans. Most of the time he wore a hat, or clipped his ears down to make it easier for him to get a job and live in the city. He'd been doing this since he was twelve, and he was damn good at it. He adapted very quickly and efficiently, making sure that his very few human friends (co-workers, he should say) never noticed. 

 

He knew that if he was ever caught, he would be booted from his job, no questions asked and if that ever happened, he was screwed. All the other jobs in the city required a test to make sure you weren't hybrid. He was angry, at first, he couldn't get very any jobs as a teen, but as he got older he got better at hiding it. 

 

The owner of the shelter he worked at was for plain, normal animals. That didn't mean Aron still didn't cringe when he saw how the poor animals were treated on the streets before they ended up here. The only reason his boss had hired him was because he was “such a natural with the mutts”. 

 

As usual he would smile and nod along, agreeing to whatever nonsense his boss would say and just be grateful the fat oaf was too stupid to realize that his own employee was half  _ dog.  _

 

Of course there would be times when Aron's temper would show and he would growl under his breath or a snarl would be on the tip of his tongue. Mostly, it was when irresponsible humans brought dogs to the shelter saying that the small creatures weren't what they expected and that it's too hard to take care of an animal. 

 

Still, he managed to take the dogs or cats back to the kennels and make sure they were comfortable and adopted sooner rather than later. 

 

He rarely lost his temper as badly as he did the day a human had the audacity to come in piss drunk and asked to see the manager in demand of a hybrid. 

 

Unluckily for that man, Aron's coworker, Baekho had been there, and if anyone was scarier than their manager, it was a pissed off Baekho. 

 

Baekho was borderline obsessed with animals. He loved them so much Aron often wondered if Baekho was also a hybrid, but then again, Aron had seen the man change, and had not once seen a tail. 

 

The drunk man had been convinced that the shelter was harboring hybrids and that he would buy one off of them, no matter the price. 

 

“We don't sell any of our animals, full, or half. I suggest you leave before I call the police, sir.” Baekho had been calm, then. But the drunkard had come up to him and began to prod their chests with his lumpy hands. Aron, not having noticed the attention was being drawn to him, had been pushed back a little too hard, and hit the food shelf behind him, letting out a yelp. 

 

That was when Baekho lost it. “Get out of the store, now. Or I will hand you your own ass.” the drunkard laughed. 

“What? Did I hurt your boyfriend? You two hybrid loving faggots are probably keeping all the good little whores to yoursel-”

 

The man couldn't speak anymore. Not wen Baekho's fist collided with his jaw and sent his face spinning at a painful angle. Aron was almost positive he heard a bone crack. 

 

“I told you to get out of my store.” 

 

The drunk man was laying on the floor, gripping his jaw as he cowered. 

 

“Now.”

 

The drunkard left, and Aron stared at Baekho, who returned to his normal self, eye-smiles and all. 

 

“You good, bro?” 

 

Aron nodded. "Yeah, I didn't get hurt that badly.” 

 

Baekho nodded. "Oh, good.” He patted Aron on the shoulder and let his hand rest there for a bit. “You're so small I just wanna put you in my pocket sometimes, ya know?”

 

Aron laughed. “If that's an insult....you better try harder, Baek.” 

 

The younger boy nodded. “Sure hyung. Sure.”

 

* * *

 

He'd been working there for 3 years when it finally happened. Aron was on his way to work, it was cold and windy and as much as Aron enjoyed the rain, he hated how only the bottoms of his pants were getting wet. 

 

_ Umbrellas don't cover everything, apparently. _ He thought as he rushed down the street to work. 

He wasn't really needed, but Baekho was the only employee scheduled today, and it was stocking day, so Aron felt bad for leaving his favorite human to work the hell shift. 

 

Aron crossed the last street before turning into work when he noticed an arm lying on the ground. 

 

_ Oh god.  _ He thought as he got close and noticed it was an entire person and not just a fake arm like he had been hoping. He had really hoped. 

 

He got closer, his instincts pulling him to the body on the floor. He sniffed, and … was that...forrest? 

 

Why would this person smell like forrest so far into the city? 

 

Aron stood above the person, trying to sniff out any other scents but the rain wouldnt let him, it dampened his senses, and he couldnt tell what the smells were except  _ forrest.  _

 

The body twitched and Aron jumped back.  _ Well, at least theyre not dead and I dont have to call the cops.  _

“Hey, you okay? Why are you on the ground?”

 

A groan left the body, and Aron could now see that this wasnt a human. Not as they turned over and a bright orange  _ tail  _ fluffed itself up. 

 

Incredible. In the three years that Aron had been here he had never seen a fox hybrid. Unluckily for him, the fox was struggling to move, and the hairs on the back of arons neck immediately stood on their ends. 

 

He was injured. Badly. Very, very badly. 

 

“Please help…” the voice said, surprisingly deeper than what Aron had ever thought it would be. 

 

The poor fox was shaking, and it probably wasnt from the cold. Aron could now see that the fox’s hair was matted down to the sides, the rain having washed away most of the blood, but not all. The fox had a ripped lip, and several bruises along his neck which looked like-

 

_ Oh no.  _ Aron got so quickly the fox twitched away. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise! Im just going to get help. Dont let anyone else touch you!” 

 

Aron ran the final block to work, bursting through the door and giving Baekho a pleading look.

 

“I found a fox.” was all he needed to say before Baekho dropped the bag of dog food and threw his apron over the counter. 

 

The store wasnt busy, and they had cameras, so if anyone robbed them….they’d immediately know who. 

 

Baekho and Aron ran to the spot where the fox lay, and quickly got to picking him up as gently as they could, which was easy, considering he was so light. 

 

That made them both worry. 

 

“What did they  _ do  _ to you?” Baekho asked no one, a strong trill of venom laced in his voice as he opened the door to the shelter. 

 

"Lay him down in the office. I'll go to my car and get some of my extra clothes. And the first aid kit. I’m so glad you found him before anything worse happened.”

 

Aron nodded, laying the nearly limp body on the couch in their office. “Me too, Baek. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

It took the two of them several hours to not only give the fox a once over, but to clean him up as best they could without violating the fox’s rights. 

 

He had barely moved at all, and when he did he clawed at them both, before relaxing again. 

 

“Hes going to be a handful. I wonder when he'll wake up? We need him to answer some questions.” Aron wondered aloud as Baekho helped him change the boy into Baekho's (clean) workout clothes. 

 

Baekho shrugged. “I’unno. But hes cute like this, sleeping. I’ve never met a fox hybrid before!” 

 

Aron snorted. Of course Baekho would be amused by the species of hybrid, rather than the actual hybrid. 

 

“So you’ve met other hybrids?” Aron asked, giving Baekho a sly smirk. 

 

“Of course I have!” He shouted, smiling at Aron the entire time. “Aron, I might not be the brightest crayon in the bunch, but even I know a hybrid when I see one. And you, you’re not exactly perfect at hiding it.” 

 

Aron gaped at his friend. “You...what..how?!”

 

“Like I said. I know a hybrid when I see one. Plus…you are  _ way _ too good with dogs, and completely  _ terrible _ with felines. I see the way you try not to bark at them. Oh, and…your tail. It might be stubby, but its there.” 

 

Aron blushed as his hands moved to his lower back, rubbing over his stubby tail. 

 

“It’s not  _ stubby! _ I'm half corgi, dammit. Our tails are nothing but cute!” He could feel his face turning a bright red, his ears straining to pop out of his hat. 

 

“Hey, dont get me wrong! I think its cute. Plus, you’re a good dude, so I don't mind the fact you have ears and tail.” 

 

Baekho smiled at him, his eyes turning into small crescents. "Plus, I may or may not have owned a Corgi once….and you seriously just scream ‘corgi’.”

 

“Oh, shut up, Baek.” 

 

“Ok, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

The fox woke up before Baekho and Aron had to close shop. They had put away all the packages, stocked the feeders, and let the animals run free for an entire hour in their training center. 

 

The fox had walked out of the office, eyes shifting and his feet scurrying, ear alert and nose in the air. Aron had picked up on the movement, but decided to let the fox find them, instead. 

 

It didn't take too long. The fox opened the door to the kennels as they were putting away Sparky, a Welsh Corgi, and Aron’s favorite pup. 

 

Baekho was the first to speak, and he was closer to the fox, too. “Hello, foxie~” 

 

Aron almost snorted at Baekho. Almost. "Well, don't scare the poor guy! He’s probably scared, and tired.” Aron turned to face him. “Right?” 

 

Baekho watched in amusement as the fox’s ear perked up, and his eyes widened. “You're a dog!” He yelled. 

 

Baekho laughed almost immediately, his eyes creasing and his smile blinding, or so Aron thought. He was handsome for a human. 

 

“I. ..uhhh..yeah. I am. I'm part Corgi. But my name is Aron, thank you very much.” He might be half human but his dog half was very indignant that this  _ fox _ had just called him out without a care in the world. What if Baekho wasn’t a kind human and didn't know? The fox had just outed him, for Pete’s sake! 

 

“Minhyun,” the fox said. “My name is Minhyun. And I can smell that you don't like me very much.”

 

Aron’s ears were perking up under his hat. “Who said I don't like you? You just smell….funny.” 

 

Baekho looked between both the hybrids. “Wait. Your smelling is  _ that _ good?” he gasped. “Is that how you always knew when I had snacks left over?!” 

 

Aron lowered his head at Baekho's small realization. “Maybe…” 

 

“Hyuuuuuuung! That's totally not fair!” Baekho whined as he walked over to smack Aron's butt. 

 

The fox watched in horror. 

 

“H-hyung?!” The fox exclaimed. 

 

The other two men looked at the fox. “Um, yeah?”

 

“So...you two are... friends?”

 

They nodded. "We work together, we get along. It’s pretty simple.” 

 

“Humans are evil.” Minhyun said, his eyes piercing as he looked at Baekho. “Always ‘helping’ but expecting something in return. And it's never the good kind of exchange.” 

 

The fox walked over to Aron. "You shouldn't let your guard down around humans like this. That's how they get you.” 

 

Aron was shocked. This ….boy, had no idea what he was talking about. He shoved Minhyun away from him slightly. "I’ll have you know Baekho is the farthest thing from evil. He defends me, and he's kind to me. He's the only human I have met that has treated me as an equal. So if you want our help, then you better get used to him. You’re wearing his clothes, so thank him.” 

 

Minhyun frowned. “Fine. But don't say I didnt warn you when he has you kneeling over for him and wearing a shock collar.” 

 

Aron gaped. He figured out where Minhyun came from. The forest smell had made him think that maybe Minhyun was just an outdoorsy kind of guy. But...apparently not. 

 

Aron had only looked for  _ new _ injuries, for blood, for anything that would need immediate attention. Not  _ old _ injuries. He turned to face the fox. 

 

“Show me your neck.” he said, staring into the fox’s eyes. 

 

“No.” 

 

Aron nodded. “That's all the proof I need. You were bred and held captive as a slave, weren't you.” 

 

Minhyun's eyes widened and he began to tremble slightly. His ears twitched and Aron immediately felt bad for saying it out loud. It wasnt a question. He knew that was where Minhyun had come from. 

 

“I’m  sorry. I didn't. ..” 

 

“You're right, though. And I hate humans. I don't trust them, and I never will.”

 

“Then….how do you expect to live among them?” Aron looked at the fox standing next to him, so close. His eyes refused to look at Baekho, only his feet. Minhyun's entire posture screamed fear, and if Baekho could smell it, he would have taken the hint and left the two hybrids alone. 

 

“I- I hadn't…” Minhyun trailed off, his ears pressing flat against his head. 

 

Aron shook his head. "Look, you can stay with me for a while. But I'm warning you now: I live with humans. They don't know I'm a hybrid, so if you want to  _ keep _ having a place to stay until you figure out what you want to do with yourself, you'll have to keep it a secret. The apartment complex I live in is okay with hybrids as long as they're  _ pets. _ So if you want out, there’s the door.” 

 

He calmly pointed in the direction of the entrance of the shelter and waited. 

 

A shiver went through the fox, and Aron smiled as he began to see his tail twitch. "I’ll go with you. And pretend to be your,” his breath caught, “Your pet.”

 

* * *

 

Minhyun had noticed that Aron’s apartment barely smelled like a hybrid home at all. That was his first thought. 

 

“Suppressants?” he guessed aloud. 

 

"Yeah. Lots of them. Especially during rut season.” 

 

Aron froze. He had an unbearable tendency to over share when he got nervous, and yeah, that was probably the worst thing he could have said. 

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you said that?” 

 

Aron shook his head rapidly. Taking his hat off and sitting on the couch, his ears springing up, the dyed ears blending in with his hair. 

 

Minhyun stood awkwardly at the foot of the couch. “So...where do I?” 

 

He fidgeted some more as Aron rubbed his neck, “You can just make yourself comfortable. I have a feeling you're going to be here for a while.” 

 

* * *

 

The fox and the corgi got along perfectly fine after the initial awkwardness went away.

 

The weeks passed and Minhyun had decided he wanted to help pull his own weight. The neighbors hadn't caught on to Minhyun not being a pet. 

 

Aron and Minhyun usually played games with each other as soon as their shifts at the shelter were over. 

 

They grew close, not just because of their species, but because Minhyun was interesting. He liked reading Aron's books, he enjoyed singing around the house to Aron's oldies, and when they sat and watched movies, they cuddles on opposite ends of the couch, their feet tangling together, content sighs escaping their mouths. 

 

* * *

 

He didn't know when exactly he started falling for the short corgi, but every now and then, he felt his guard falling around him. Aron had grown on him, and his strange ways, too. Minhyun had even grown accustomed to Baekho and his lame jokes. But Aron had been right, humans weren't all  _ that  _ bad. 

 

Minhyun had even gotten used to him smelling like hot dogs. What he wasn't used to, was finding himself blushing whenever the human made sneaky comments about his butt, or how he would tease Aron when he thought minhyun wasn't listening. 

 

Each time, Minhyun would feel his heart race a little faster, and his face flush. “Shut up, Baek! He can probably hear you!” Aron had hissed one day, and when Minhyun dared a look, he noticed Aron's face was bright red. 

 

Baekho had laughed. “Hyung, just...trust me. He stares at you when you're not looking, and I swear I’ve only ever seen his ears droop when you're not around. His smile is lile 100 times brighter when youre around. Any other time someone has talked to him since we found him, he frowns at them and doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact they find him attractive! Just please, trust me.” 

 

Aron sighs, but he nods. “Fine, Baek. I'll talk to him.” 

 

Minhyun frowned at that, busying himself with taking inventory and filing documents of the adopted pets this week. His tail curled in on him and despite him not wanting to let Aron know how much he liked him, even in the friendly way, he couldn't help the way his ear stood as soon as Aron entered the room. 

 

" _ Dammit.”  _ he thought as Aron walked in quietly, avoiding eye contact with Minhyun at all costs. 

 

“Um...Aro-” he turned to face the older boy, only to find they were face to face. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't see you were there.” 

 

“Yeah. I am. I'm always here.”

 

* * *

 

Two more weeks passed before Aron decided to make a move. 

 

They were watching a movie together, as usual, only this time, when he was about to sit, he decided to lean in to Minhyun's lap. “Aron?” 

 

“It's more comfortable like this.” 

 

And that was that. 

 

The second time Aron made a move was when they both were washing the dishes. Aron would brush his hands along Minhyun's more than necessary. And scooted closer than was socially acceptable. 

 

Minhyun scooted back. 

 

The third time, Aron had lost a little bit of his control. He knew he was beginning to enter the rut stage, and he was losing his patience, too. 

 

He kissed Minhyun that night, leaning over the dinner table and pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. "You had some tomato sauce…” 

 

He smiled as Minhyun's face turned red. 

  
  


What he hadn't expected was Minhyun wrapping his hand around his neck and pulling him back in for a slow kiss, their lips pressing together softly. 

 

* * *

 

It only evolved from there. 

 

Stolen kisses became full blown kissing, whispering in their ears. 

 

The hugs slowly became petting and long cuddles on the couch after their late shifts. Minhyun was  _ comfortable _ for the first time in his life, and he loved feeling adored, not like a slave, and not like a thing to be played with. 

 

Aron made him feel safe, and even if he  _ was  _ a know-it-all, and smelled like other dogs and sometimes cats, Minhyun didn't care, because Aron had convinced his boss to become hybrid friendly and now they were a center of rehabilitation for abandoned hybrids and helped them get back on their feet. 

 

It was hard work, but every time Minhyun looked at Aron, wearing his glasses, and his nose crinkled as he read over the files of the hybrids that came through every day. 

 

He looked handsome lile that, he thought, busy and helping people and helping their kind. Their lives were bright and happy and Minhyun wasn't as angry anymore towards the humans. He had even made a friend named Ren, a boy who came through often looking for the right hybrid. 

 

Minhyun had helped him find a hybrid. They were never refered to as pets, but rather companions. And Ren had found the perfect companion in a black-cat hybrid nicknamed JR. They got along really well, and JR loved Ren. 

 

Minhyun was happy for them, they worked so well together, and looked completely at ease with one another. 

 

But no matter how happy things were, Minhyun had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

His heat. 

 

* * *

 

“Aron….” his voice trailed off. 

 

The corgi’s ears perked as he heard that Minhyun sounded off. 

 

“What? what's wrong?!” he sat up, startled out of his mind. 

 

“Minhyun?” 

 

Aron turned in their now shared bed, Minhyun wasn't in it. 

 

"I’m in the kitchen!” a loud moan erupted afterwards, and the sound of plates falling and crashing to the floor. 

 

Aron got up immediately, running into the kitchen, thinking the worst before he found minhyun on the floor, heaving. 

 

“I'm sorry. I- I didn't know I would get my heat. I thought it was just the rut. I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to.”

 

Aron sat next to him. “Minhyun it's okay.”

 

Aron kissed him then, assuring Minhyun that it was, in fact, okay. 

 

“We don't go into heats unless there's trust. You know that. I trust you, you trust me.” he kissed Minhyun's forehead. “Do i have permission to help you?” 

 

Minhyun's heat kicked in full throttle. “God, yes.” 

 

* * *

 

Minhyun lay on the bed, his chest rising and falling erratically as Aron tore his clothes off, trailing kisses down his body, making sure to rub the scars along Minhyun's body with as much care as he could. 

 

“You're perfect. My little fox.” 

 

Minhyun moaned louder than he was before, his legs trickling with slick. Aron stopped to look at him, his pretty fox lying on the bed spread out for him. 

 

“I love you, do you know that?” 

 

Minhyun nodded, a deep blush ejoining, sweeter than before and full of more fire. Minhyun’s heart began to race as Aron ran his hands through his hair, looking into his eyes with a fondness Minhyun had never witnessed before. 

 

Aron’s hands traced down his body, making him shiver, and squirm. “Aron, please.” 

 

The older nodded, smiling and kissing his face one more time before getting to work on Minhyun’s leaking hole. Aron rubbed his index finger around it, slow circles to rile him up, moans that Aron had never heard, lewd, but shy. 

 

Minhyun was the perfect missing piece to a puzzle he didn’t even know was incomplete. He pressed in, and Minhyun squirmed harder, his face flushing red as Aron worked on stretching him with one hand, while the other played with his hardening member. 

 

“Another, please, please.” He was practically begging, his body sweating with sheer force of holding back and letting Aron take over for him. It’s not like Minhyun wasn’t strong enough now to have flipped them over and just forced himself down on Aron, but he wanted to do this the right way. He loved Aron, more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. 

 

When Aron had reached the third finger, Minhyun was a moaning mess and trying to hold back tears from how much emotion was rushing through his head. 

 

As soon as Aron felt that Minhyun was ready, he pulled his fingers away. 

 

Much to his surprise, however, Minhyun rolled himself over, and presented himself to Aron. If it weren’t for the look on his face, Aron might have thought that Minhyun was joking, maybe even playing a cruel trick on him, but no. 

 

Minhyun was on all fours, his ass in the air, cheeks being pulled apart by his long fingers. “I want you to take me, and I want to be your mate. If you’ll have me, too.”

 

Aron was once again forced to look at the fox. “Minhyun...are you sure?”

 

Minhyun said nothing, simply bit his lip, his pupils blown out of proportion, and his ears tilting in a submissive way. 

 

He nodded. 

 

That was all the permission Aron needed before pulling off his own clothes and rubbing himself to full hardness using Minhyun’s slick. He lined himself up, grabbing hold of Minhyun’s hips, and of one of his hands. 

 

“Tell me if it gets too painful.” 

 

Minhyun groaned as Aron’s tip began to push through. HIs voice reached a higher octave as Aron bottomed out, the heat surrounding him forcing out a groan of satisfaction Aron had never felt before with other hybrids. 

 

“Fuck.” He moaned. Minhyun’s walls clenching around him and bringing him closer, if that was possible. 

 

Aron waited until Minhyun began rocking back onto him, a sure sign that he was completely ready. And then he began to pull his hips into a slow but increasingly hard rolling motion that had Minhyun seeing stars within seconds, not once missing Minhyun’s sweet spot. 

 

“Ah- Aron!” He would yell as Aron held himself close to Minhyun, their back and chest pressed together, giving Aron a better angle to constantly hit Minhyun’s prostate. 

 

“Fuck, Minhyun. You’re so good for me.” He would moan between thrusts, between kisses to Minhyun’s nape, his shoulder blades, and his spine. 

 

But Aron liked watching Minhyun’s face. He loved the way his eyes would shut, and he pulled out momentarily, both of them whining at the loss. 

 

“I want to see your face, Minhyunnie.” 

 

And the fox nodded, understanding. “Okay.” he said, as he got up and climbed into Aron’s lap, lining himself up as he prepared himself to once again fill himself with Aron. He almost screamed in satisfaction. 

 

It felt so good, he lost himself in the feeling of it, and sank all the way down, wrapping his arms around Aron’s neck as he stuffed his face into the junction between Aron’s neck and shoulder, nibbling at the skin there and marking him. 

 

Minhyun began to bounce at a pace he liked. Aron’s hands gripped his hips, helping him have better leverage as Aron brought their lips together, their tongues exploring each others’ mouths as Minhyun began to near his peak. 

 

He knew Aron was close, too, by the way that he started moving them so Minhyun lay on his back as Aron pounded into him, their kiss never once breaking. And suddenly, Aron felt it, Minhyun’s walls spasming with the impending orgasm he was about to have. MInhyun’s voice reaching squeaky levels, and his fingernails digging into his back as Minhyun held on for dear life as Aron sped up in his efforts to make his mate reach pleasure before him. 

 

One, two, three thrusts later, and Minhyun was coming in between their stomachs, a loud shrill scream of ‘Aron!’ on his lips, as hot white shot between them, Aron’s orgasm following soon after, the pressure of Minhyun’s walls too much for him to handle. 

 

They lay for several minutes trying to catch their breaths, bodies still connected, and smiles on their faces as they turned to look at each other.

 

Gasping, they scoot closer, both whispering I love you as they drifted off into sleep in each other’s arms. 

 

* * *

 

They had spent the next few days like that as well, Minhyun’s heat having triggered Aron’s. They spent the time they weren’t making love talking, whispering sweet nothings and promises of forever as they laughed and cuddled. 

 

Everything felt right, and Minhyun had never been happier. 

 

That night, they had a knock on the door. 

 

Aron laughed as he answered it to see a package on the floor, in Baekho’s handwriting. 

 

He closed the door, small package in hand as he sat next to Minhyun on the couch, a cup of coffee in the fox’s hands. 

 

Aron opened the box, immediately laughing as he saw the ‘gift’. 

 

It was Aron’s favorite movie, The Fox and the Hound the title lovingly scribbled over with in thick black Shaprie, making it read The Fox and the Corgi.

 

Sometimes, Aron hated his best friend. But for now, he popped the DVD into the player and wrapped his arms around his beautiful white fox. 

Nothing could be more perfect. 


End file.
